Scared White
by ShadowFire52
Summary: America deicides to let Spain spend the night at his home for the meeting tomorrow after his friend was locked from his hotel room. But after watching a scarry movie, what happens when things start to go bump in the night? Some OOCness


This is based off an roleplaying thing me and my friend did. This thin took forever to write! This is dedicated to her! I don't own hetalia...sadly

- - -X X X X- - -

The next meeting was held in America and Alfred had decided to let a friend stay with him (because a certain Italian locked him out of the hotel room) at his place for the meeting. The two and decided to watch some tv before heading to bed. Alfred had let his guest choose what to watch. They ended up watching some late night little kid shows.

"So that's power rangers?" Antonio asked looking over in his red pajamas that were a little baggy on him as he started to pull random out of place fuzz off his matching slippers.

"Uh huh! I watch it when I watch Peter." Alfred said grinning as he crossed his legs and re-button his blue pajama top (which he just realized was buttoned wrong).

"We should be rangers! We could fix everything! I'd be the hero and you could be my sidekick!" Alfred yelled as he jumped up.

"Si!" Antonio agreed as he stood up "I'll be the tomato ranger!"

"And I'll be the hamburger ranger! I call gold color!" the American shouted and striked a heroic pose.

"I call red then!" the Spaniard called and mimicked the pose.

"Nothing will stop us!"

"Nothing!"

This went on for a bit with lots of laughs and random sayings before they went back to the tv (would you believe that neither has had sugar?).

"You can choose a movie, I'm gonna use the bathroom." Alfred said as Antonio sat on the floor in front of the tv.

"Ok." he said and picked up the remote and started to flip through the movies. 'Hm...there's a movie with the name It? Huh...' Antonio thought and decided to click the particular movie, not bothering to read the description. Alfred came back in and plopped down next to his friend.

"What're we watching?" the American asked.

"The movie's called It." Antonio said and Alfred's face paled and opened his mouth to say something but the other shushed him because the movie was starting.

- - -one movie later- - -

Two nations were shivering in fear on the floor as the credits of the movie rolled down the screen.

"Why didn't you say something..." Antonio said after a while.

"I-I tried..." Alfred mumbled out as he hugged his knees tightly. At that moment a phone started to vibrate loudly on the coffee table behind the American causing him to give a scared yell and jump. He turned at looked at the phone with his heart pounding on his ribs. He fumbled with the phone and opened it up.

"Wh-What's the message say?" Antonio asked after taking a shaken breath.

Alfred gulped "I-I-It say...w-we're next..." he muttered "Th-The number is blocked too..."

"Y-You're joking...right?" Antonio said with hope in his voice but the blond just weakly shook his head.

Scratching then echoed from the hallway where the American's bedroom was along with the guestroom, bathroom, ect. Both nation's eyes fell to the dark hallway where the sounds didn't cease.

"What's...what's that..." the brunette muttered from where he was sitting, his eyes not leaving the hallway.

"It it it must be..." Alfred's eyes widened "G-G-GHOSTS!" he stuttered out and quickly snatched up the large blanket that was beside him and wrapped it around himself and over his head so only from his hair that stuck up down to his chin showed. The rest of him was hidden by the red blanket and he was shaking.

"Ghosts...?" Antonio asked and crawled over to his friend.

The blond just nodded "Th-They eat p-people...th-th-they'll eat m-me..."

The other shuttered at what was said and he tugged on the blanket a little before the other let go a bit so he could crawl under it and hide also. Alfred quickly pulled the blanket around once the other was sitting next to him.

"A-Al...y-you're supposed to be the h-hero..." Antonio muttered.

"I am the hero!" the American said. But his tone was still scared so it sounded more like he was convincing himself of what he was saying. The scratching got louder and both continued to shiver.

"W-Wait...fl-flashlights! G-Ghosts don't like light! Th-That's why they come out at n-night, right...?" the American then put in, seeming to brighten a little.

"Where...where are they...?" the other asked causing the smile to falter and disappeared.

"H-Hall closet..." the younger nation muttered. Both exchanged a freaked look and both slowly stood up and Alfred started to walk and Antonio almost lost his part of the blanket before he quickly hurried to keep his part of the blanket.

The two made their way to the closet and the blond felt around for the knob and flinched when he felt that it was ice cold. The chill shocked him all the way to the bone and he twitched as it made its way down his spine.

"H-H-Here.' he said as he handed a flashlight to the other and kept another for himself. Both fumbled with the flashlights before Antonio was able to turn his on. The American then clung to him "Y-You made yours work!" he said his friend nodded and shinned his light so the blond could turn his on and then got a shaky thank you in return.

The scratching sounds they had forgotten about suddenly came back louder than before scaring the both of them again. But this time, it came from another room.

"I-It's...It's in the kitchen now..." the brunette mumbled and the small amount of lights (besides their flashlights) slowly started to flicker before going out and leaving the both with just the light of the flashlights.

"Th-Th-Th-The lights..." Alfred stuttered out "W-We need to g-g-get to the control p-p-panel..."

"Wh-Where is it?" Antonio asked looking around with the flashlight.

"M-My room..." Alfred mumbled and shivered again "D-Do you feel c-cold?"

The Spaniard nodded "Uh huh..." he said as he pulled more of the blanket to himself. The blond slipped from under the blanket and pulled a blue one from the closet and pulled it around himself before starting to walk "W-Wait!" Antonio said and tripped and just grabbed a hold of one of the American's ankles and let himself be dragged across the floor to the American's room.

Alfred took a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob but pulled his hand back quickly.

"What i-is it..?" Antonio asked from the floor.

The blond moved his pajama shirt a bit and pulled out his gun and held it up "I-I-I'VE GOTTA G-GUN!"

Antonio shifted a bit and found an old stone cold censored scone that England had given him (and he hid it) and took a deep breath "A-AND I HAVE ARTHUR'S C-COOKING!"

Alfred look down at Antonio holding up the scone "Holy crap...that's a better weapon that this gun..." he muttered "Whoever it is really is in trouble then..." there was a loud thud and both of them gave a scream. Alfred turned to his bedroom door and decided to do what he had seen in many movies. He kicked the door down and pointed the gun in "I'LL SHOOT!"

There was no response which meant one thing, the coast was clear and they were to dash inside. Which Alfred did as fast as he could with his friend clinging to his ankle. He shined his flashlight around until he found the panel and walked over to it and opened it up. He just stared at it "Uhm..."

"Wh-What is i-it?" Antonio asked as he moved his blanket so he could see.

"I-I don't...know wh-what is what..." Alfred said and gave a sheepish grin.

Antonio pushed himself up and slowly stood up "I-I know..."

"W-Well...f-fix it..." the blond paused before adding "P-Please...?" Antonio nodded and shined his flashlight at the panel and started to fix it up. Another loud thud was heard from the kitchen and both of them jumped. Antonio went back to the panel shakily and Alfred ran to his bed and grabbed something off it and shuffled over to Antonio hiding whatever under his blanket.

"Wh-What's that?" the brunette asked

A small embarrassed blush crawled up the American's face "M-Mr. Flopsy...m-m stuffed bunny...d-don't tell..." he said as he hugged the old stuffed bunny that he had had since he was a little kid.

Antonio got a small smile "I won't..." he said quietly before going back to the panel. There was then a scratching that sounded nearby.

"Wh-What was that?" both of them said as they looked around with panicked looks. Alfred started to shine his flashlight all around the room before it started to flicker before dimming until it went out.

"NO NO NO! NONONONONONO!" the blond yelled as he violently shook the flashlight, desperately hoping it would come back on "H-Hurry!" he said to his friend.

"Don't rush me!" Antonio said "Almost got i-" he couldn't finish his sentence before he had gotten shocked and passed out onto the floor dropping the flashlight in the process.

"WH-WHAT? Tonio! Don't leave m-me here a-alone!" the American shouted as he picked up the flashlight and started to shake the Spaniard. The other just let a small amount of drool fall down his chin.

"Romano..." he mumbled after a bit.

"N-No! I-It's not Romano!" the blond said.

"...Canada...?"

"Wait, what? N-NO! AMERICA!"

"...Merica...?"

"Y-YES! Wake up!"

The Spaniard slowly blinked his eyes and sat up an Alfred just gave him a giant bear hug "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE!"

"I wasn't going to die." Antonio said and just accepted the hug.

"I didn't want to be left alone with a ghost!" Alfred said and helped Antonio up. The Spaniard went back to the panel and sighed before grinning "Alfred, give me your gun."

"Wh-What?" The blond asked and gave the other confused look.

"Gun." the brunette repeated and held out his hand and the blond slowly handed it over.

Antonio started to take apart the gun and use parts of in the panel (that I'm quite sure that you can't do anything to a control panel with a gun that doesn't involve shooting it) and after a bit the lights flickered back on, blinding then both.

"UGH! I'M BLINDED!" Antonio yelled and covered his eyes.

"THAT'S BRIGHT!" Alfred yelled also and stumbled, tripping over his blanket and falling to the floor, glasses slipping of his face "My glasses..." he mumbled as he felt around the blurry room.

"Al...?" Antonio mumbled as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. He saw the blond crawling on the floor "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my glasses...I-I can't find them..." Alfred mumbled.

"You really are blind..." Antonio said.

"That's why I wear them. Only chicks get contacts" Alfred said "And only gays get laser eye surgery..."

Antonio gave a small laugh "I'll help-" the Spaniard was cut off when he jumped at the sound of thuds and scratching and there was a crunch from underneath him. He moved to find his friend's glasses. Now crushed.

"I...I think I found them..." he mumbled.

"Where are they?" Alfred asked.

"Here..." Antonio asked and handed the blond the glasses.

"Y-You stepped on Texas..."

"Pfft, I didn't step on Texas...I sat on it..." Antonio admitted. Alfred opened his mouth to say something when more noises came from the kitchen and both nations started to shake.

"T-To our s-secret headquarters!" Antonio said and quickly pulled the blankets over both of their heads.

"W-WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Alfred yelled.

"W-Well then...w-we must make an offering." Antonio said after a moment before pushing the blond out from under the blankets "I DON'T WANT TO!"

"I-I DON'T WANNA DIE EITHER!" Alfred yelled as he pulled on the blankets. He suddenly froze up when the door creaked open. Antonio pulled the colored blankets closer to his body.

The blond soon felt something breathing down his neck but he refused to even turn his head and just stayed still as he continued to feel the breathing. "W-WHAT'S...B-B-BEHIND ME..." he mouthed over and over hoping his friend would turn and look. A random thought then slid into his head.

'Doesn't the hero die at the end of a movie...?' the thought ran through his mind and his face paled considerably.

"WH-WHAT IS B-B-BHIND M-M-ME?" he yelled out. His friend didn't even look and continued shivering. The intruder put a paw on Alfred's shoulder and the blond screamed at the top of his lungs and quickly flipped around. He shakily brought his glasses up so he could at least see whatever was going to kill him and his heartbeat suddenly dropped back to normal.

"Oh...Kumajiro...it's just you..." he said with a breath of relief.

"Wh-What...?" Antonio muttered after a few moments and peaked out from under the blanket. His mind didn't register the cuddly white polar bear as Kumajiro and instead as a ferocious monster and jumped out from under the blankets and latched onto the blond.

"You." the polar bear looked at the blond and tossed and empty cookie box at him "Out." the bear said before padding out of the room.

"That...was m bro's bear..." Alfred muttered sheepishly.

"K-Kuma...jiro...? You mean Canada's polar bear?" Antonio muttered sounding confused.

"Uh huh..." the blond said embarrassed and the brunette still didn't let go.

"W-Well...I kinda forgot I was watching him...Yao's at Mattie's again and turns out, he doesn't like the panda soooooooo...I said I'd watch him..." Alfred said and gave an embarrassed laugh.

The Spaniard slowly let go and stared at his friend "W-Was it him...the w-whole time...?"

"Y-Yeah..." the American paused "He was getting the cookies...and he ate them all..." he said and picked up the empty cookie box and showed it to the other.

The Spaniard would've been mad if relief didn't get there first "So..." he then trailed off "What now...?"

Neither spoke for a while before Alfred looked at the empty cookie box in his hand "I need more damn cookies..."

- - -X X X X- - -

Welp.

This is it.

Please Review!

clicky!


End file.
